Close Encounters
by OrionXIII
Summary: Follows Rileeta's life after The Dosadi Suite: Cycle 5. Begins at the opening of The Next Generation episode First Contact. Picard has some history with the leader of the First Contact Team that Riker had gone down to liason with. The story will proceed through the events of 'First Contact' backfilling the story as it goes along. Feedback Requested! Should I keep writing this?
1. Chapter 1

STAR TREK: CLOSE ENCOUNTERS

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_History is a symphony of echoes heard and unheard. It is a poem with events as verses. ~Charles Angoff_

_**FEDERATION GALAXY-CLASS STARSHIP USS ENTERPRISE, IN ORBIT, MALCOR III**_

_**JANUARY 2367**_

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was sitting in his ready room aboard the _Enterprise_, reviewing the prior shift's logs. He thought to himself, _"I'll be glad when Will is back aboard and back at his post. __I've never liked all the paperwork that goes along with the First Officer position."_ A few moments later his work was interrupted by the bosun's pipe, followed by Data's voice:

"Captain Picard to the Bridge."

Standing up and straightening his uniform shirt, he quickly walked onto the adjacent Bridge. "Ah, Data. Is Commander Riker ready to beam up?"

Data stood up from the Captain's chair and made his report. "No sir. Commander Riker is missing."

"Missing? What happened?"

"We have few details, Captain. We are attempting to ascertain his whereabouts with the ship's scanners, but it appears that his comm-badge has been destroyed."

Taking his seat, Picard looked at the image of Malcor III turning slowly beneath the _Enterprise_. "Who's in command down there, Data? Of the First Contact Team?"

"A Captain Rileeta, sir. I am puzzled though, sir. The mission records indicate that she is a serving member of the Dosadi Imperial Marines, yet her service records show that she has been part of Starfleet for many years...Sir?"

Deanna Troi blinked at the sudden wash of emotion from Picard and watched him carefully.

Picard had sat back heavily in his chair, surprise evident on his face. After a few moments under Data's puzzled scrutiny he finally answered, "Rileeta. Now there's a name I have not heard in some time."

"I noted that she apparently served aboard several different vessels at the same time that..."

"Yes, yes, Data. Ancient history. Let's focus on finding Commander Riker."

Mentally shifting gears Data continued, "Yes, sir. Apparently, Commander Riker was caught in a riot in the capitol city. The team was separated from him when the police moved in to break up the rioters and he never returned to the safe house. They are making inquiries through local channels but have so far been unable to discover anything useful."

Picard studied the main viewer, lost in thought. Data waited patiently. "Data, I have little confidence in the ability of the First Contact Team to locate Commander Riker. We may need to take steps. Copy the records from the team into my Ready Room." He stood up and turned towards his ready room. "And Data? Request Captain Rileeta beam aboard. I want a real briefing on just how badly this has been mishandled."

"Yes, sir." Data answered as Picard left the bridge.

Counselor Troi looked at Data and said, "This should be interesting." There was definitely some history here – a mix of emotions both positive and negative, but very strong. With any luck, it would help distract her from worrying about Will's safety.

Sitting down at his desk, Picard held his hand over his face for a few moments. Finally, he sighed, and said, "Computer, display service record and personal history for Captain Rileeta, Dosadi Imperial Marines, currently assigned Starfleet, First Contact Division, Melcor III." A few seconds later, he began to review the information streaming across his console.

_**T'ELESH DISTRICT, DOSAD**_

_**MAY 2319**_

The narak, a large male, raised his head and sniffed the wind again. The light breeze was ruffling his fur as he stood atop the ridge line. There was snow only a little higher up; he was hoping to find lunch down here. There was the hint of something, but he was having a difficult time locking it down. He opened his mouth, tasting the air, his ears swiveling as he looked around.

Rileeta froze. The narak was only a few feet away; another step or two and she could make her jump. If he saw her, this was not going to work out well at all. She was starting to wish she had made a spear after all. She said a silent prayer to the gods that the tores-plant juice she had smeared all over was really masking her scent and that the damn thing didn't look over his shoulder. Her father, a Raider, had taught her everything there was to know about stealth and close-combat and today she would put those skills to the test. Barely fifteen, she hadn't even taken the ritual tests for adulthood, but she was having a go for her Warrior's Pendant anyway.

The narak turned his head further away and she took another graceful, silent step forward. Gauging the distance, she crouched down onto all fours, carefully placing her hands so that there would be no sound. The twisted length of vines she had made was gripped tightly in her left hand – it was now or never.

Sensing danger, the big male turned his head just as Rileeta leapt. When she landed on his back, her hands going around the thick neck, he went absolutely berserk. The sabertooth-like narak jumped into the air with a scream of rage while she groped for the flailing end of her garrote. He landed, rolled, and his hind legs began to kick at the air, trying to get at whatever was on his back. She finally got the garrote around her right hand and pulled back hard. Spitting in fury, the narak rolled on his back, his legs occasionally raking claws across her arms.

The cat weighed in at over a thousand pounds – his weight was crushing the life out of her and his claws were tearing big bloody gouges across her arms. She pulled harder on the garrote, desperate to finish this before he finished her. He finally made a last frantic attempt to run away from whatever was choking him but collapsed onto his front instead.

Gasping in pain, she held the garrote in place for a few more seconds, making sure that she had a good air and blood choke so that the damn thing wouldn't wake up as soon as she got off his back. When she was satisfied, she released her weapon from around his neck and got shakily to her feet. With an exaggerated swagger, she leaned down and kissed the unconscious predator on the nose and ruffled the fur between his ears. In Standard she said, "Good kitty."

With a big smile, she looked at where Lorac was hiding with his PADD and said, "I think that should be enough, don't you?" and hurried away from the narak before it regained consciousness. Wearing camouflaged fatigues, Lorac was nearly invisible. She was looking forward to getting her own clothes back when they finally got down to where she had left her gear. It was cold up here!

While they were making their way down the ridge, Lorac shook his head, "You are completely insane, Ri. But if they turn you down for a pendant after _that_, they're crazier than you are."

Staunching the bleeding gashes on her arms with puffballs harvested as they walked she answered him, "Well, you're supposed to do it alone, but I couldn't record myself. And it's not like you had any weapons – we showed that at the start. And you swore not to help me at all! They've got to take that into account."

"Yeah, but Ri, you're not even an adult. That's what's got _me_ worried. Old Paral's gonna growl and say 'We don't give Warrior Pendants to children!'" he finished, imitating the elder's voice.

She giggled. "He's not the only vote. Who cares if I've taken that silly test anyway? I could pass anything they want me to do any time."

"Your dad's not gonna be happy with you, you know. And your mom is going to skin you alive and put it up on the door as a warning to your brother."

She shrugged. "Dad didn't exactly always follow all the rules either you know. He's always said you have to know when to break the rules. And Mom says you should always listen to your own counsel about what is right...hey, you can stop recording everything now you know."

"No, I want to make sure that they know I didn't do anything to help. Besides, everyone's going to want to see this."

She leaned into her friend and rubbed her black-furred shoulder against his fatigue-covered arm, giving him a big smile. "Thank you for helping me, Lorac. Relan's going to be mad at you too."

He smiled back, "You know I can talk my way out of anything."

She giggled, "And thank the gods for it. You've gotten us out of trouble more times than I can count."

"Well, that seems to be my lot in life, Ri; keeping you from getting in trouble. Guess we'll just have to stick together, huh? Even if you do have dirty fur."

Another big smile and she said, "That sounds about right. And your ears still look funny." She nuzzled his arm.

Two days later, the pair of them were standing in front the council of elders for T'Elesh. As Lorac's PADD was replaying her fight with the narak, Rileeta was watching the elders. Her grandmother Sooth was shaking hear head but seemed more amused than angry. Paral, the eldest, had an even more sour expression on his face than usual, his ears backwards and his whiskers forward. The rest looked somewhere between surprised and irritated. When the playback had finished, Paral looked at her and asked, "And why do you bother us with this nonsense, Rileeta? We do not give Warrior Pendants to children."

She managed to stifle a giggle. Lorac opened his mouth to speak and Paral continued, "And you. You have no business before this council. Either take a seat with the assembly or leave, but you have no place to speak here."

Lorac bowed his head, but as he turned to leave the ring, he brushed his tail along her calves. She was grateful for the unspoken support. She took a deep breath and addressed the council. "What has my status to do with my courage? I have fulfilled the conditions to be judged a Warrior."

Paral glowered. "No, you have not. You have brought back no trophy. Even if you _did, _you still have no status here. The only reason you should appear before us is to go through your ritual testing. After that, if you wish to go out and prove your courage, we'll be happy to hear your tale."

Sooth spoke, "Paral, I'd call that PADD recording trophy enough. It is certainly proof that she did what she claims."

"That's another thing!" he said. "She was not alone. The conditions require that she be alone. And you have no vote on this matter, Sooth. She is your grand-daughter."

"That does not prevent me from speaking, Paral."

Another elder spoke, "And while not physically alone, the other child was there only as chronicler. He had no weapons and swore an oath to lend no aid under any conditions."

Paral spat out, "That's not the _point_. She didn't follow the rules."

The other man continued, "Are honor and courage about rules, Paral? It appears as though you are seeking a reason to deny her rather than judging her tale on its merits."

A woman spoke this time, "I agree with Paral. This child has no status here and while her story certainly demonstrates courage, why didn't she bring back a true trophy?"

Rileeta dared to interrupt. "Elder, I chose not to kill the narak as a sign of strength and courage. Surely you admit that I _could_ have killed him. The fact that I chose not to means that I will have the chance to face that animal again – and next time it will be more wary and more dangerous because of our encounter."

Glaring her into silence, Paral said, "In any case, were we to grant her status to be judged it would set a dangerous precedent. Rules exist for a reason and that is evidently a lesson this child has not yet learned."

Ri interrupted again. "Then Eldest, I choose to undergo testing for adulthood now."

There was silence around the ring. Now, Sooth was concerned. Very few Dosadi underwent the testing before they were 16 and Rileeta had barely turned 15. Paral scowled. "You're too young."

There was some murmuring from the audience. Rileeta scowled back. "Eldest, there is no age limit, young or old. I will pass any test you give me."

Paral smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "You think it's that easy, do you? Very well. Your testing begins now. If you fail, you will have to wait half a year before you try again. Clear the children from the assembly."

Rileeta stood silent, and confident, waiting for the other youngsters to leave the ring.

"I think we'll begin with the combat test. M'aal. You'll do nicely, I think." There were more murmurs from the crowd. Traditionally, someone from the same age group was chosen. M'aal was 10 years older than Rileeta, half a foot taller and 30 kilos heavier. He stood up from the assembly and walked into the ring, stripping his clothes off as he went.

The two of them faced off. Rileeta took her stance, watching the bigger man close in on her.

It took less than twenty seconds. Rileeta unwrapped her legs from around M'all's waist and her arms from around his throat. She shook herself and said, "I'm thinking that's a pass."

Paral scowled again. "No, it is not. _I_ will tell you when you have passed each phase. That was not a realistic assessment of your skills." More murmurs. "Shree, T'ango, please give the youngster a true test."

Tradition allowed the eldest to set the conditions of the test, but Paral was pushing the limits. The combat test was supposed to be about _how_ you fought, not about whether you won or lost. The two warriors moved to opposite sides of Rileeta, but she didn't wait. She dove at Shree's ankles, knocking the man flat, but both he and his mate T'ango were experienced fighters and used to matching as a team.

However, they didn't have the array of dirty tricks Corin had taught Rileeta over the years. Finally, Ri stood alone; Shree was unconscious and T'ango's leg was broken. Panting for breath, bleeding from several deep cuts from Shree's claws and with her own right forearm broken she said, "What's next, Eldest? Four?"

There were some chuckles from the assembly. "Don't be impertinent, youngster." He glared at the other elders, several of whom were trying to conceal grins. "Very well, while we await your teacher's report on your academics, we'll move on to the next phase. Every adult must be a disciplined member of our society, able to control themselves and most importantly, follow the rules. That seems to be something you struggle with, so I'll give you just one rule. You will stand there, silent and immobile, until I release you."

That settled the crowd down a bit. Paral had been taking liberties; now he was back to what was expected. Normally, the youngster would be made to stand still for an hour or so while their teacher provided their assessment. This was the phase that most youngsters who tried for adulthood early failed.

Today, Lorac and Rileeta's teacher gave a glowing assessment of her academic prowess while she stood there, blood dripping slowly off her fingertips. Her combat test had re-opened several of the wounds she had suffered fighting the narak two days ago. When their teacher finished, Paral said, "Very well. It sounds as though she is academically ready for adulthood. We'll move on to other business while we see if she possesses the discipline that is needed."

Four hours later, the murmurs from the crowd were starting again. Rileeta was still standing motionless as the evening shadows were crawling across the ring, but she was starting to sway slightly and her legs were trembling with exhaustion. By now Corin and Yun had arrived and Corin finally yelled out, "This is shit! How long are you going to make her stand there?"

Paral yelled back, "SILENCE! It is not your place to determine the conditions of the test!"

Sooth argued with him, "Paral, you can set anyone up to fail. She's gone beyond proving she's ready for adulthood. I think she's too young too, but she's proven herself here today."

Paral glared left and right, but was finding no supporters on the council. "Very well. But, there is one more test that she must pass."

Another elder began to speak, "Paral, that's not..."

"Silence!" he interrupted, getting ear and whisker twitches from pretty much everyone in the assembly. "As eldest, _I_ will determine what is and is not a condition of this test." He glared around the other elders, getting more than a few glares back. "Rileeta, follow me for the last phase of your testing." He stood and walked down a ramp at the rear of the ring.

Rileeta took a deep breath, thankful for all the hours Corin had made her practice meditation and Tai Chi. Her legs were still shaky but it felt so good to move after so long being still. She followed the old grump into the basement of the assembly ring.

Finally he opened a very narrow little door and said, "Wait in here. In fact, wait right _there_. If you move, for any reason whatsoever, I don't care if you are on _fire_, you will fail your test and you will wait another half-year – or more if you have any sense. I will be right back and we will begin the last phase. Do you understand?"

Rileeta glanced up and saw that he had led her to the far side of the basement – this was a ramp that lead up and out behind the structure. It was very dim. _'What the hell was old cranky-pants up to?' _she wondered. Aloud, she only said, "Yes."

"Good." He was about to turn and leave when another elder came rushing up. "Paral, a narak is in the city. We need to go help track it down."

With an evil grin he said, "Perfect. Rileeta, you can wait right there. _Do not move._ You are being recorded." He shut the door behind him.

_'What a teeg._' she thought. Oh well. Standing still was something she could do, tired or not. Corin had taught her that her mind controlled her body, not the other way around. She had been standing there for no more than ten minutes when a small child came running down the ramp, clearly terrified.

Ri fought with the impulse to ask what was wrong, to pick him up and soothe his fears, but if she did that she would fail. That was probably what Paral wanted her to do. Pluck at the old heartstr...Ice ran down her spine. Not five seconds behind the child was the narak the other elder had said was in the city. They did that sometimes, but usually they'd get caught and killed before they hurt anyone.

There was no way the kit could make it to the door before the narak was on him. Rileeta could escape easily, however. Or if she just stood still, it almost certainly wouldn't even see her with her black fur.

It took less than a tenth of a second for Rileeta to throw away her hopes at adulthood or a Warrior's Pendant. She whipped the door open – the child could fit through but the narak probably couldn't. An instant later, she charged the narak, screaming a curse to distract it and launching herself at the beast, trying to get her fingers in its eyes...

With a loud *OOF* she crashed to the floor, partway up the ramp. Confused, she rolled back to her feet, wondering what had happened – the ramp was empty. _What the hell?!_

Paral stepped through the door. He sighed. "Knowing your father, I thought that would be your choice."

Angry, she realized that she had been suckered. It had been a hologram. Dejected, furious, and nearly in tears, she remained silent. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Follow me."

Squaring her shoulders, but with ears, whiskers and tail all drooping she followed him back to the ring, thinking dark thoughts the entire miserable way.

"Return to the center of the ring, Rileeta."

She did as she was told, struggling to remain defiant, to keep her head up in the face of her failure. Lorac would yell at her for falling for that. It was so _obvious_. If only she hadn't been so damn tired...but Paral was speaking again.

"The testing is complete. What is the council's decision?"

All of the elders (except Sooth, who was not allowed to vote), including Paral, stood up. Ri was confused. "Decision? She had failed! What was there to decide?!"

Paral glanced left and right and sighed. "Then I present to the assembly, our newest adult, Rileeta. Congratulations, Rileeta – may you live your life with honor, love, and pride."

Stunned she asked, "But...you said if I moved, I failed. You tricked me into..."

He smiled at her. "The final phase is not a pass or fail test, Rileeta. And it is one reason why we do not allow adults to discuss the testing with children. Your actions were displayed for all the assembly to see. It is a test of character, to see how you will react. Will you flee through the door? Will you stand still in the hopes of salvaging your test? Or will you attempt to save the child somehow? There are many ways to try to save the child, if you think it through. But you elected to attack a narak, bare-handed.

"How you react to that test tells us much about what sort of an adult you will be in our community. I still think you are too young and too inexperienced, but it is your right and as much as I would like to deny you, you have proven yourself."

"And my Warrior's test?"

He lowered his head, shaking it back and forth. "You are your father's child, blood or no." He sat down again, the rest of the council following his lead. "I suppose we should consider the question or the next time you're likely to bring a live one back to the assembly."

Even Sooth snorted at that one.

He spoke again. "My position is that she did not follow the rules. She was not yet an adult and she was not alone. I say no." The discussion began among the elders...

"But the chronicler had no weapons and swore not to help her."

"But he provides moral support just be being there! He's her close-friend!"

"That means nothing – she didn't even have a weapon, she snuck up on it and took it out with her bare hands. That is impressive!"

"She had a weapon – the garrote!"

"That doesn't count."

"And she chose _not_ to kill – I'm impressed by that choice. Honor, courage and compassion. I say yes!"

"Tradition says she is supposed to bring back a trophy, she has nothing, I say no!"

"A Warrior should follow the rules – she didn't!"

"A true Warrior knows when to _break_ the rules! Is the test about honor and courage or a petty devotion to _rules_?"

Some time later, Paral finally said, "Enough. What is the council's decision?"

Paral remained seated, as did nearly half the council of elders. It took a moment for Rileeta to realize what that meant. Her heart began to beat faster. She had done it!

Paral shook his head again. He stood again, reaching into a small box next to him. Rileeta's heart was beating faster as he approached. He looked down at her and began to fasten the pendant around her throat, adjusting the fit so that it was snug. He whispered so that only she could hear, "You are moving too quickly, little one. Don't burn out, take your time and enjoy your life instead of rushing from one phase to the next."

She looked up at him. "Yes, Paral."

He stepped back and addressed her more formally. "What will you do now, Rileeta? What role will you fill in our society?"

Her head held high she said, "I will join the Imperial Marines, sir. I will be a Raider."

Corin and Yun were both horrified.

_**FEDERATION GALAXY-CLASS STARSHIP USS ENTERPRISE, IN ORBIT, MALCOR III**_

_**JANUARY 2367**_

Picard looked up from his review of Rileeta's records. He knew her story anyway, but it didn't hurt to review it while he was waiting for her to beam up and give him a briefing of the situation down there. She had always been too impetuous, too fast and loose with regulations and rules. He recalled meeting her at Starfleet Academy when he was a cadet. She was a foreign exchange officer studying at both MIT and the Academy; her friend Lorac had been a cadet in his class, in fact, which was how they met.


	2. End Notes And Acknowledgments

End Notes and Acknowldegments

Cover Art: "The Guardian" by Neutronal Chemist at neutronalchemist dot deviantart dot com/The-Guardian-354718783


End file.
